Fated love
by anedderm
Summary: Dante is Sonny's son, and in the mob...WHAT? please review!
1. Glad I Met You

**A/N- Chapter one things you need to know, DANTE IS NOT A COP! I know, this is probably sad to most of you, it is to me to, but it's what I wanted so it's what happened. It starts the night following the JoLu break up. The Zacharras and Alcazar's hold control of all Port Charles ports, and are not happy that the Corinthos organization is trying to move in. Dante was raised as Sonny's son, Michael was not, and morgan/krissy don't exist.**

**Fated Lover's**

**Chapter 1--Glad I met you**

Lulu walked into Jakes it had been a long day, and she wanted nothing more than for it to be out of her head. She slowly approached the bar, surveying the people around it, something she had learned from her father. It's not as if she could get in any trouble at this bar, she was protected by the Zacharras, even if he had just dumped her for her tramp of a roommate, and Coleman was an old friend of her fathers.

"What'll it be tonight Lulu?" Coleman asked when she reached the bar. She offered him a smile, and surveyed the liquor behind him.

"Tequila, hold the lime and salt."

"Well that's not a good sign, care to tell Coleman what's going on?" Lulu offered another polite smile as he poured her a shot.

"Just living up to the Spencer name, and drowning my pain in a bottle." Coleman loses his cool facade for a split second, before pulling out another glass and filling it also.

"Do I need to save you a room tonight?"

"No I'll call a taxi." Lulu said, not willing to be ran out of her own apartment, by some conniving slut.

"Fair enough, I'll make sure to bill the younger Zacharra for this to." Coleman said as he walked into the back. Lulu let a small smile cross her lips.

"Now why would a pretty lady like you be doing with the Zacharras?" Lulu jumped at the sound of the mans voice, she had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed when he sat next to her.

"I'm the Landscaping coordinator for the Zacharra compound." Lulu said, turning back to the bottle Coleman had left her. She hoped he would get that she wasn't in the mood and leave her alone. Much to her annoyance that was not the case.

"Now, I doubt the Zacharras just let any old person run up a tab under their name."

"Well you don't know much then do you?" Lulu said, letting the annoyance show in her voice.

"What do you really do?" The man asked her.

"I'm an international jewel thief." Lulu said, thinking of the stories she had heard her father tell when she was younger.

"And, I am a traveling Bible salesman." The man replied, Lulu had to admit the guy was quick with the comebacks, and what did it hurt to allow slight banter while she was at Jakes. "But seriously, what do you do for a living, and how did you become so privileged to earn a place on the Zacharra tab."

Lulu sighed, maybe this wouldn't be as entertaining as she had thought it would be. She could tell by the man's smile though that he wasn't leaving her alone anytime soon so she gave in. "I work for Crimson, it's a fashion magazine, and as for my relations with the Zacharra's that is none of your business. My turn to ask a question now."

"My name is Dante Angelo Falconeri-Corinthos, I am an Aries, I enjoy moonlit walks on the beach, born and raised in Brooklyn, parents separated when I was ten, I just moved here, and I could really use a beautiful tour guide like yourself to show me around." Lulu blushed at the last comment.

"My names Lulu and my question had nothing to do with any of that, but now that I know I have two questions." Lulu said, waiting for Dante to signal her to go on. When he did she continued, "First one, Falconeri, Does that mean you're somehow related to Kate Howard?" Lulu lowered her voice when saying the last part, knowing that Kate would have her fired in a second if she was the reason her real identity as Connie Falconeri came out.

"I give you all this juicy information about myself, and you ask me about cousin Connie?" Dante said with a smirk. "What's question number two?"

Lulu downed a shot. "If you're a bible salesmen, why are you sitting in a bar drinking a beer."

"That's easy, you have to come to those most in need, and I figured the bar was, and I figured a bar was a good smart." Lulu couldn't help but smile back when Dante let a smirk cross his lips. "In all honesty, I am new here and hope to meet some new people, you don't really have the opportunities here, that I did when I was in Brooklyn.

"You just gotta know where to look." Lulu said, allowing herself to let her guard down, and enjoy the friendly banter with the guy sitting next to her.

"Well I'm glad I met you then."

"You would have found somebody to save you from a life of solitude eventually." Lulu jested. Something about Dante put her at ease. It seemed as though she had let her guard down too soon, because as soon as she started to enjoy herself there it was, like a punch to the gut. Johnny had walked in, Lulu tried to focus on whatever witty line Dante was telling her, but it wasn't happening, not right then. She felt cold when Johnny placed his hand on her shoulder, and thought about ignoring him. She knew it wouldn't work, but she didn't want to face him, not tonight maybe not ever.

"Lulu we need to talk." She could feel Johnny's breath against her ear, and she tried to stop the small tingles it still sent down her body. Her and Johnny were no longer together, she just needed to accept that.

Lulu swung around to face Johnny. "I think we both said anything there was to say earlier."

Johnny let out a sigh, and ran his hand through his hair. "This isn't about earlier, its about now."

"I think you lost the right to dictate my actions when you slept with Maxi."

"I told you, we didn't sleep together." Johnny said, taking a deep breath. " Will you just listen to what I have to say?"

"If I do, will you leave me alone?" Lulu asked, when he nodded, she excused herself from Dante and followed Johnny to a table in the back.

* * *

Dante watched as Lulu and Johnny talked, yes he knew who Johnny was, they had been groomed in the same manner. They were heirs to an evil that most cared not to think about. When he had heard the bartender say her name, he knew who she was too. Her father worked as a mob facilitator for the families. His father had told him the players in Port Charles, so that he could keep a heads up when he had gotten into town, and the Spencer family was friend, protected by all with loyalties to none.

She was prettier than he had imagined with her blonde hair, and witty replies, he found himself captivated from the moment he said hi. For a moment she had started to look and sound like she was enjoying his company to. That would all change once Johnny and her were through talking. Dante could only assume that Lulu unknowingly had a guard placed on her. Maybe she even knew about it.

Dante watched from the corner of his eye as Lulu walked back over to her seat. He half expected her to grab her purse and exit, but instead, she lifted the bottle, and took a chug from it.

"I guess that didn't go well." Dante said, trying to get her smile back.

"About as well as pulling teeth without Novocain." Dante offered her a smile, but she didn't return it.

"So did you know who I was, when you decided to annoy me?" Dante cringed at the question.

"I knew you were Luke Spencer's daughter, that you were dating John Zacharra no." Dante said, hoping to ease the thoughts that he was sure were swimming through her head. "It's not like I hid who I was from you."

"Right, a traveling bible salesman." Lulu said, he could tell that she still wasn't ready to drop the revelation that he was Johnny's enemy.

"If I'm not mistaken you never asked my true profession, and you told me you stole jewels, and planted flowers for a living." He watched as Lulu finally relaxed back into the chair. Dante took that as a sign she was staying a while longer.

"My motives aren't in question though." She was right he had approached her, not the other way around. Dante could tell he needed to convince her she wasn't a target in his business with Johnny, and fast.

"Look, the family business isn't something I'm proud of." Dante said, pausing to see if she was even listening anymore. "I didn't mean to mislead you, its just, guys like me and Johnny, and even Diego Alcazar, we didn't choose this life, we were born into it, we don't get the choice of what to do with our lives, it was chosen for us at birth. Especially as the oldest son." Lulu nodded. She reached around the bar silently and grabbed another shot glass, and poured them each a shot.

"I have have heard this speech a million times from both of them, I don't need another guy telling me the sob stories of Mob life, because I have heard it all." Lulu said in a low voice. "If you ask me, its an excuse to do what you're comfortable with instead of branching out and finding something you actually have a passion for."

Dante looked at Lulu this girl was definitely somebody worth getting to know. She didn't seem to fear anything, and she definitely spoke her mind no matter who she was speaking to. He saw her blush a bit as he looked at her.

"It's nice to hear somebody who doesn't allow the justifications." He wasn't lying it truly was a refreshing trait to see in somebody.

"Yeah, well I have seen a lot in my 22 years."

"That's something I would like to learn about you."

"We'll see." Dante watched as Lulu picked up her purse and headed out of the bar. He definitely wanted to know this girl.


	2. Tread Marks

Thank you for the reviews last chapter, and I know this one is kind of boring, but i wanted to let you guys see some of the other people who still lived

Diego is alive because without Sonny there was no JASAM, which means he never died. If Diego never died/became the TMK then Georgie still lived.

**Chapter 2-Tread Marks**

Lulu smiled at her father as she walked into the haunted star with her friends. Maxie and Spinelli had made up, and even she had forgiven her roommate for the betrayal. It was after all Maxie, she had never claimed to be a loyal friend. "So why are we here again?" Lulu ask as she watched her father approach.

"Because, you have to stop moping around the apartment." Maxie replied making it known that Lulu wasn't leaving this social gathering. "Plus, you know the guy and its an open bar."

"I know his son." Lulu defended.

"Well if it isn't my lovely daughter." Luke said as he reached Lulu. Lulu's smile became genuine. "I didn't think you would come, with the Zacharras being in attendance and all."

'I forced her to come out of hiding." Maxie said, waiting for Luke's approval. Lulu couldn't help but roll her eyes. Maxie caught it and sighed, pulling Spinelli off to the bar.

"I'm still not sure I should be here." Lulu admitted quietly.

"Nonsense, this is my bar, pumpkin, I dare that no good Zacharra to say something to you."

"Dad!" Lulu said, Luke may not have been the worlds greatest dad but he had stood up to Anthony Zacharra many times out of concern for her, and she doubted he wouldn't do it again if she needed. She was able of taking care of herself though, and the faster he realized that the better.

"I didn't walk over here to talk about Johnny though, I wanted to make sure you were okay, and see what you thought about this young man who keeps staring at you." Lulu quickly surveyed the bar, looking to see who he was talking about. She quickly found the source of her fathers curiosity and felt her cheeks heat up when he offered her a smile. "So you do know the guest of honor?"

Lulu tried to steady her voice as she spoke, Luke was a master con-artist, and would know the minute she was lying if she didn't. "He's just some guy I met at Jakes, what do you mean guest of honor?"

"His father is throwing it so that he gets to know the families." Luke replied. "Your stepmother seems to think it's more."

"What the party, or his obnoxious staring." Lulu asked.

"The Staring, and probably the party."

"She always thinks its more, tell Tracy that I am an adult and can take care of myself." Lulu said, causing a smirk from her father. "Now, I promised Maxie I would mingle tonight, and I don't think talking to family counts."

Lulu walked towards the bar, it was going to be a long night, and she needed a drink to get through it. She saw Georgie and Diego sitting with Maxie and Spinelli. Diego was talking to Spinelli, about something work related she was sure, and Maxie and Georgie seemed to be arguing. She couldn't help but smile, against all odds she had gained some great friends, sometimes she didn't deserve them, but she still had them.

She had to admit that it had been Georgie's forgiveness of her that had allowed her to forgive Maxie for the many things she had done. She smiled as she approached her friends.

"So you're friend from Jakes has been eyeing you all night." Georgie said, causing both boys to halt their conversation and look up.

"I don't think he is a good Idea Lu." Diego said. He quickly blocked a swat that came from Georgie.

"Well I think it's great, the best way to get over Johnny is to get under the new guy." They all laughed as Spinelli spit orange soda across the bar at Maxie's words. "Don't worry Spinelli, I'm only planning on being under you."

Lulu grabbed the drink Ethan had set on the counter from he, and left her friends to find her cousin. Maybe family would be her choice in companions for the night. Before she could find Carly though, he was in front of her. "Are you avoiding me?"

"Is that possible?" Lulu asked trying to pass Dante. She was avoiding him, but that was none of his business.

"I don't know, usually the girls are fighting there way to me by now."

"Wow Benson Hearst must have some pretty easy girls then." Lulu replied, once again trying to pass Dante. "What do I have to do to get you to move? I'm trying to go say hi to somebody and you're kind of blocking me."

Lulu was actually enjoying herself, though she definitely wasn't going to let him in on that secret.

"I can think of a few things off the top of my head." Lulu smiled, as the person to the left of Dante moved giving her an opening.

"Thanks maybe some other time, you can give me that list." Lulu said and once again she was off to find Carly.

Dante smiled as he watched Lulu leave, there was something about the girl that drew him in. He had to get to know her. When Dante turned around to head back to his table he bumped into Diego Alcazar.

"You should leave her alone." Diego's voice was calm yet demanding.

"What's it to you?" Dante challenged. "You have you're girl over there, to me it looks like Lulu is available."

Dante watched as Diego's eyes went dark for a moment. "Look Lulu has been through a lot in the last couple months, and the last thing she needs is another mob prince, pulling her into his own mess of a life."

"I'm just talking to the girl, chill." Dante replied, flashing a smile at Diego. "Plus from the tread marks she just left on my ego, I doubt she needs you taking care of her suitors for her. Plus, last time I checked things in both Benson hearts and good old Port Chuck were pretty calm so there's no mess in my life."

"We both know that once your father moves into town things are not going to be calm." Diego said in a quiet voice. Dante could tell that Diego hadn't been bread for this, not like him and Johnny, not from birth. "These promises of peace will be broken, and if you are stupid enough to believe they won't than you deserve the danger that comes your way, all I ask is that you leave Lulu out of it."

Dante had to give the guy credit, he was protective, and it wasn't out of some jealousy fit, he really did care for Lulu's well being. "Look I want this peace to last, my father taught me to treat women and kids with respect, so if what you want to help insure the peace, is me not to pursue anything with Lulu I won't, but I won't be bullied into backing down. I wanted a friend. I saw her the night she broke up with Zacharra, hell I wanted to save her from all misery that night, but I'm not trying to sleep with her, I just enjoy the banter."

Diego nodded his head and walked away. Dante returned to the seat he had once occupied, and reclaimed it. That was not exactly the conversation he had expected, though it had intrigued him as to what it was about Lulu Spencer that made every guy feel the need to protect her.


	3. Long Time

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW

**Chapter 3 - Long Time**

Dante hated hosting parties, especially when they were for business. He watched as his guests drank their drinks, and slowly started to become more at ease. Yes, this was the life he had been groomed for and while most people would give anything to have the power and money he had, he hated it.

It was just as the bitter thoughts started creeping in that he caught sight of the person he had been waiting to see, Jason Morgan. Dante watched as his fathers link to Port Charles walked in holding a little girl. He raised a hand to signal Dante when he saw him, and quickly kissed the girls forehead, handing her off to the woman Dante assumed was his wife.

"Long time." Dante said as Jason approached.

"Not long enough, Dante." Jason replied as he reached Dante's table. "I told your dad over the phone I wasn't getting involved with the battle he's about to start."

"I am well aware of your talks with my father, and seeing the change in circumstances I understand your hesitancy."

"It's not a hesitancy it's a life choice." Jason said in a matter that would make most people return to their corner. But not Dante he knew that this lifestyle took a certain person, and that Jason was the guy they needed.

"My father doesn't want lines drawn, he simply wants to know that he has protection when he arrives, you are the only man he trusts." Dante watches Jason as he allows the words to sink in. "Look I have known you close to all my life, and I respect you're decision either way, but my father needs somebody he trusts. I cant run the PC operation until he comes to set it up, and he won't without you on board.

"See that woman over there?" Jason said, pointing to the blonde Jason had earlier handed the little girl to. "That's Carly Benson Quartermane Morgan, my wife, and she wants to kill me for even coming tonight, how do you think she will feel when I put our kids in danger?"

"Your kids will never be in harms way", Dante reassured knowing that he was lying.

"I wish that were true, but the business doesn't have the same code as it used to, and I'm afraid I can't risk Michael or little Lila's life."

"Jason we are talking three month's tops, not the rest of your life."

"And the retaliation for that three month period could destroy my life." Jason said honestly. Dante felt bad pressuring Jason, but his father needed to trust those around him, which meant Jason Morgan, needed to be heading the security. "Look I owe your family a lot Dante, just give me some time to think over it."

Dante watched as Jason walked back to his wife who he noticed had started to talk to Lulu. He suddenly felt the urge to join Jason and his wife. "Hey Jason." Jason immediately turned around to look at Dante. "Can I meet the family at least?"

Without a word Jason turned back around and headed towards his wife. Dante quickly stood up and followed, anything to spend more time with the girl who didn't swoon immediately over his dimples and cheesy lines. "Why'd you bring him?" Carly asked as he approached.

"He wanted to meet you." Jason said pulling Carly to his side. "I thought I'd be nice and introduce him to somebody around his age."

Lulu interrupted at this point. "We've met." Dante couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was obviously getting under Lulu's skin.

"Yes, we have." Dante watched as Carly raised an eye at her cousin.

"So this is the guy from the bar the other night?"

"That would be me." he had to admit that he was excited about the fact that she had obviously spoken of him.

Carly looked him up and down. "You're right a bit too cocky for what he's working with." Dante knew he should be hurt by the comment but the minute Lulu's cheeks turned pink he couldn't help but smile.

"Carly, this is Dante Falconeri Corintho's. Dante, my wife Carly." Jason said, interrupting the judgments Carly was making. Dante wants me to head his security team."

It was as if a switch went on, because Carly's playful demeanor was suddenly gone, and a more serious one had taken it's place. "Do you want to?"

"I told him I would talk to you." And just like that Carly had pulled Jason away, leaving Dante alone with Lulu.

"So we meet again." Dante said.

"Unfortunately."

"Why won't you just admit that you think I'm hot."

"Because that would be a lie." Lulu hated that her cheeks were giving her away at that moment, but she couldn't help it, Dante had a certain charm to him.

"C'mon, let me take you out." Dante asked, flashing her a quick grin. Lulu might not be able to control the blush that she could feel crossing her cheeks, but she sure as hell knew how to control any other tell she may have had.

"Not a chance."

"why not?" Dante asked.

"you aren't my type."

"And what is your type?"

"Not you." Lulu said before turning to walk away. There was no way that she was getting involved with another mob prince, no matter how cute or convincing his smile was.

Lulu could feel his eyes on her and couldn't help but smile when she ran into Matt Hunter, nearly spilling her drink all over him.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she placed her glass on a nearby table.

"It's no big deal." Matt said, grabbing lulu's arm to make sure she was stable. "What do you say we get out of here?"

Lulu smiled, and still feeling a set of eyes boring into her back, she gently linked her arm with Matt's and allowed him to lead the way.

Dante watched as Lulu left with some guy, he hated that he was jealous but he was. He enjoyed their banter, and ever since she had walked away he had been thinking up ways to once again bump into her before the night was over. Now she was gone and she had to find a way to see her again. Too bad this whole town saw trouble when they looked at him, and a damsel in distress when looking at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 -- **

Lulu settled into a chair at Jakes. If it hadn't been for the promise of free beer, and Dante's eyes boring wholes into her back she never would have come, yet there she was sitting in Jake's avoiding a boy, by talking to another one. It wasn't that she was using Matt, well no more-so than he had been using her to make Georgie jealous. Which she doubted had worked, Georgie only had eyes for Diego, though Matt loved the chase, everyone knew that Georgie wasn't interested.

"You could at least pretend to be interested in what your date is doing." A voice said from behind her. She sighed, knowing all too well who stood behind her. "Though if you were trying to make me jealous by leaving with the toolbag it worked."

Lulu once again felt her cheeks burn as she turned to face Dante. "Not that its any of your business, but I'm not the kind of girl who needs to keep tabs on the guy she is with 24/7."

"So your WITH him?" Dante asked her, Lulu was sure he already knew the answer.

"Well I'm not 'WITH' him." She corrected, placing air quotes around the word with. "We are just friends."

"So he won't mind if I sit with you than?" Dante asked. Lulu watched as he pointed to the pool table Matt was standing at.

"No, but I do." Lulu said. She didn't know why she couldn't just be nice to him, but something about Dante had gotten to her, and she wasn't quiet ready to figure out what she thought of him. "and you know my brothers aren't to keen on me talking to strangers."

"Well I'm not a stranger."

"No, you're just a friendly neighborhood mobster…I think being a stranger would do me less harm." Lulu retorted. She watched as Dante feigned being hurt.

"You know it's not my chosen profession." Dante said, Lulu decided she would soften a bit towards him. He was right he had been bread for this, just as Johnny and Diego were. "I believe the same as you that there are ways to handle things without violence, and bloodshed. However when the man your up against doesn't see things that way, there is no choice."

"There's always a choice, you could leave." Lulu said, remembering that Johnny had only a year ago left his family, giving up the money and power that came with it.

"Cause that worked so well for your ex?" Lulu cringed at the question, it had worked, sort of. "When Johnny left he forced his sister to marry Lorenzo."

Lulu didn't know much about Claudia, just that her marriage to Lorenzo Alcazar had created peace among the mob Families in Port Charles, she had never really thought of why though. Lulu looked at Dante with curiosity, Johnny had never explained mob dealings, it just was what it was with him. When he had started doing odd jobs for Lorenzo again had been the beginning of the end for them. "How would that have forced her? Claudia is definitely capable of making her own decisions." Lulu asked quietly.

"Well from what I understand Anthony Zacharra hasn't been stable for a long time." Lulu nodded, telling him that he was correct. "Well his puppet master, Trevor right? Well he needed Johnny to step in and look like he was making the calls, when Johnny refused the only action that Trevor and Anthony had was to basically sell Claudia."

"That's sick." Lulu said, she understood why Johnny had hated it so much now, Claudia didn't love Lorenzo, she had done it as a callous business transaction. The mere thought made her sick, so much so that she was happy when Coleman appeared holding shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey, offering a friendly change of subject. "How much do I owe you Coleman?"

"Its on the house." Lulu eyed Coleman. "Fine Diego called and said that you three were to drink on him." Coleman pointed to include Matt who was obviously taking advantage of being able to drink on the mob.

"How did he know about the gate crasher?" Lulu asked, knowing full well that Diego had undoubtedly watched Dante leave the party after her. "I didn't see any guards follow when we left."

"Don't ask me, I'm just following orders." Lulu let out a sigh and picked up the glasses and whiskey, and headed towards Matt.

"I come bearing gifts from Diego." Lulu said handing the shot glass to him.

"Are you sure it's safe to drink?" Matt said eyeing the bottle as Lulu poured herself a shot and handed the bottle to Dante. "It's not as if he likes me, or your new friend."

"No, but you forgot that he does like me." Lulu stated defending Diego. It was true Diego Alcazar liked few people, and hitting on Georgie hadn't landed Matt on the list of friends. "Now take a shot and be thankful for the free liquor."

Dante let out a small laugh, reminding Lulu that he was still standing at her side. "Quite the bossy one aren't we?"

"Only when I have to be." Dante downed his shot and poured himself another one. Lulu soon followed suit. She knew she would regret it as she was listening to Maxie shriek in the morning, but right that moment she didn't care.


End file.
